


His Privilege

by earthphoenix (roughknuckles)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Companions, Hogwarts, Kissing, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-02
Updated: 2007-05-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughknuckles/pseuds/earthphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a little mystery behind the Black prince Regulus, and Severus soon becomes apart of it. Though there are risks, and a price Severus is willing to pay. Regulus's brother Sirius becomes jealous and sets Severus up in hopes to scare him off.  </p>
<p>(Sub-plot, it is for the following reasons that Sirius was disowned). </p>
<p>AU - Regulus Black is a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Regulus Black, a prince, lived in the furthest thing from a tower Hogwart's could manage. His room was the deepest, most underground room in the Slytherin dungeons, far removed from the rooms of his peers, accessible by a long, winding, ivory tunnel with too many stairs to count. It had been many, many years since a Black had attended Hogwarts as a Slytherin and it was rumored that the chambers were built especially for Regulus over the summer before his arrival as a first year.  
  
His living arrangements were not the only thing that was different about the younger Mr. Black, for instance, he only attended a few classes a day with his peers, and took most of his lessons in private, probably because he had already outpaced the normal curriculum, which had happened before, mostly with a rare Ravenclaw student or two. However, the fourth year Slytherin was more reserved than anyone in his house, almost never speaking to anyone, but very bold in his manner of dressing and appearance, drawing stares from girls and boys alike whenever he came up for a lesson. He had an assistant, what looked like a stretched out, ancient house elf who held a black parasol over Regulus, and must have pressed the gloves and high-necked formal coats the pale boy wore, even during the daytime hours. Despite his odd style of dress and silent manner, even the Gryffindor girls always scrambled to get a look at him, like his brother, Sirius, Regulus was profoundly good looking with dark hair and dazzling blue eyes. Mr. Black the younger seemed quite feline where his brother was rough and canine, and his high-cheekbone beauty only increased the school-body's curiosity about him, as did the dark, kohl shadows around his brilliant eyes that made him seem exotic and a little dangerous.  
  
The one class Regulus never missed attending was astronomy, but this evening, he was late.

 

*               *               *

 

Somewhere within the maze of Hogwarts, on the third floor there was a window seat which looked out over the grounds, towards the forbidden forest. There were several such alcoves throughout the school, but this one in particular was Severus Snape's favorite place to be when he was not by the common room fireplace. He enjoyed watching the soft glow of faeries weave in and out of the trees as dusk settled, or catching sight of students out after hours, risking it all just for a kiss or a grope. The serious, soft spoken young man had a book open in his lap, and a notebook open on top of that as well. Though he was not reading, nor writing, currently he was taking a break and his pleasure resided in this quite view.  
  
A tall, slim shape concealed in a shimmering, deep gray cloak darted between two trees, almost too fast to see unless someone was watching that exact spot.  
  
Severus frowned, that was something new. With better then perfect eyesight, Severus knew he had not simply mistaken a blowing of branches or a robe caught upon trees. No, there was someone out there. Though it happened so quickly, Severus surmised that it might be a creature of the forbidden forest, which was a slightly thrilling concept, seeing as how creatures of the forest usually did not break from the trees. He watched again for the movement.  
  
There it was again, a dark silver streak from the tree Severus was watching to an alcove of cypress that waved in the night breeze. The figure waited for another second or so, looking around to make sure he wasn't being watched before he moved with unreal, graceful speed to the front doors of the locked castle that sprung open for him when he said something to the large portal, entering at a normal, human speed.  
  
This however, was where the boy nearly flew into action, taking the stairs three, four, five at a time, wand drawn. It could be something as harmless as an imp intending to play tricks upon the students, or it could be something a bit more devious, such as a shade, or shadow, a dark entity that never quite became a ghost. Usually Severus would have gone directly to the nearest staff member, but wagered that such an act would take too long to explain what he had seen, after all, he was a prefect, he had every right and capability to protect this school and the students within as anyone else. Severus decided he would confront this creature, keep it at bay if he could, until a professor was notified. It was with that thought that Severus caught his breath on the last steps, down to the front entrance of Hogwarts.  
  
Severus's eyes, having closed while he caught his breath, opened to find a pair of feet clad in soft, black leather riding boots standing before him. The expensive looking boots were attached to a pair of very long legs in dark grey riding trousers. "Good evening," a smooth, richly accented voice greeted him from further up the endless legs.  
  
Severus righted himself instantly, his pulse racing up his neck and to his temple. His eyes slightly wide as his limp black hair finally caught up with the rest of him, crossing his face and eyes. Drawing his fingers back from the top of his scalp, his hair was pushed back off his face. "Regulus-" Severus swallowed, glancing to either side of the younger Slytherin, then slightly down the hall, "Mr. Black." He added more formally, "Good evening." He frowned when he saw no sign of a streak of silver, "Forgive me," he said softly, finally composing himself, "did you see someone go by here, just moments ago?"  
  
The younger Mr. Black didn't seem as though he was breathing hard at all, but he paused politely to allow Severus to catch his breath a little before he continued. "No," he shook his head, the soft light from the few candles left burning made his geisha-pale skin shimmer a little across his cheekbones and jaw, "is something the matter, Severus?"  
  
"I saw-" Severus spoke confidently, rather then hide behind such modifiers such as _‘I thought'_  . "… nevermind Regulus, I do not wish to alarm you." He paused, "Don't you have astronomy this evening?"  
  
One of Regulus's softly arched eyebrows rose and his dusky-colored lips curled a little in a sort of smile, "You have a wonderful memory, Severus. I do, but will not be attending this evening, should you not be in bed, or at least resting?"  
  
Resting and sleeping were for those who were tired or ill. Severus blinked, he was not ill, though many suggested he was. Still, it was not something he expected from Regulus. "I was reading." Severus shifted his thoughts, "Might I escort you back to the common room?" he offered, thinking that he would wake Professor Slughorn soon after to express his concerns regarding an intruder, not that the man would take him seriously.

"That would be lovely, except that the headmaster is expecting me. If you wish, you may escort me there ..." Regulus smoothed one leather grey glove over the back of his right hand until it lay perfectly against him once more.

Even better, the headmaster would at least listen to what he had to say. Severus nodded, completely uncaring of his abandoned books that still lay by the third floor window. Severus walked quietly with Regulus, at his side, but not too close, leading him along the familiar, most direct path to the entrance of the headmaster's office, "Forgive me, I cannot fathom it, but you are not in trouble of any sort, are you?"

"No, not at all, but thank you for asking. Were you studying late?"  
  
"Reading a bit, yes." The Slytherin prefect said, having not officially been on duty, and therefore should have restrained his reading to the common room, rather then a neglected third floor hallway.  
  
Regulus smiled, only a little as they reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office, "I suppose all prefects know the password?" he asked languidly, eyes meeting Snape's for a moment.  
  
"Yes-" Severus turned his head barely off center, "the headmaster is expecting you though, isn't he?" To the man who had regularly been kind and patient with him, Severus was protective of the headmaster's privacy, not wanting to disturb him if no previous arrangement had been made.  
  
The pale boy nodded smoothly, "Of course," he addressed the statue, "chocolate frogs." The stairwell rose up out of the floor and Regulus took his place on it easily, holding Severus's dark gaze again, "Were you about to join me?"  
  
"I have intentions to speak with the headmaster, yes, but I don't wish to intrude on your meeting with him."  
  
Somehow, Regulus seemed able to keep his eyes on Snape even though he was still twisting upwards on the growing staircase. "I don't mind, actually. The company would be nice, I'm sure the headmaster will allow it."  
  
Severus stepped onto the moving staircase flawlessly, looking up at Regulus as the staircase took him up, the deadly soft spoken Slytherin smiled a little. Maintaining his balance as the stone staircase moved, he walked up the several stairs that separated them, until they were on equal footing.  
  
The pair came to the grand door of Dumbledore's office, and it swung open to greet them before either touched the knob. "Good evening, as always Mr. Black-" Dumbledore was in his pajamas and a long, purple housecoat belted over top, "Mr. Snape-" he looked pleased and conjured another chair in front of his desk, "thank you for joining us."

Regulus glided in with a slow nod of his head and sat gracefully before the desk, waiting for Severus to take his seat before speaking, "Good Evening, headmaster. What we've expected has occurred, Amagdor has finally passed."

Dumbledore nodded slowly, "Ah, I'm so sorry to hear this, Regulus. My condolences ..."  
  
Listening quietly, Severus watched Regulus as he spoke. It was curious to him; it was perfect. It wasn't Snape's perfection, which had been learned and drilled to break any dialect that gave away his class. For Regulus, as Severus listened, it was natural, it was just the way he was, rather then some show, some mask. But he was also listening to the subject material, the name ‘Amagdon' was not familiar to him. To his understanding, it was not a family name, so he was unsure why it was even brought up. So rather then wallowing in his ignorance, he continued to listen in attempt to piece it together.  
  
"Even for his kind, he was very old." Regulus sighed.

Dumbledore looked from Severus to Regulus, questioning and Regulus nodded once, solemnly. "Amagdor, Severus, is- was Regulus's assistant."  
  
Regulus lidded his eyes, looking almost demure.  
  
 _Ah-_ for a moment Severus felt a bit guilty for not knowing the name of the … being, that had looked much like a stretched-out house elf. He had never asked, it had seemed rude. "I see. My apologies Regulus …" Though Severus guessed that his family would assign Regulus another companion shortly.  
  
Regulus's black-rimmed eyes shifted to Severus, "Thank you. However," he began softly, "it is not coincidence that I asked you to join Dumbledore and I tonight," he smiled a little, shyly and Dumbledore looked very pleased. The younger Black brother continued, "I have a condition that means I require the assistance of someone ... possessed of certain qualities from time to time and it is tradition that the one who is suitable crosses my path when I require him, just as you have tonight ..."  
  
While it seemed ridiculously superstitious, Severus was intrigued. But the more he considered, the more out of his league he realized he was, "Forgive me for being blunt, but I know nothing about your condition Regulus, I wouldn't know how to assist you properly."

Dumbledore continued for the young prince, "It may seem odd to one as strictly logical as yourself, Severus, but for Regulus's sake, I do encourage the following of tradition in this instance" he smiled gently, knowingly. "And if you consent, all you would have to do is assist Mr. Black for one week without asking him what the nature of his condition is. If by the end of the week, neither of you wish to continue with the arrangement, Mr. Black will have to make other arrangements. But if after this week you find you are suited to each other, then Regulus will be able to tell you anything you desire to know about his condition."

Regulus was looking down at his folded, black-gloved hands like a statue, or a portrait of some cursed beauty.  
  
Severus was saddened by Regulus's demeanor. He looked between the young prince and the headmaster, trusting that neither would lead him astray. "Yes-" Severus said softly, trying to get Regulus to look at him, "yes, I consent." It was a promise based on utter faith, he did not know what he was in for. And contrary to his nature, he knew that for the time being, he was not to ask questions.   
  
Regulus looked up, blinking quickly in surprise, "You will?" he murmured.  
  
"Yes." Severus smiled a little in attempts to be reassuring. "After all, it's tradition."  
  
Mr. Black's alabaster cheeks seemed to gleam silver for a moment before he looked down again, a quiet smile on his lips.

Dumbledore was beaming, and leaned forward a little, relieved, "Excellent. There are a few rules to be followed for Regulus's well being, of course. Mr. Black is never to be out of his chambers unescorted, he only attends classes in certain rooms at certain times, and he is exempt from the regular curfews that are imposed on the rest of the student body ... as are you."  
  
It took some effort for Severus to draw his gaze away from Regulus, but he looked to Dumbledore as the headmaster addressed him. He listened carefully and nodded, "Yes sir" as he understood, but then asked, reasoning that it was not about Regulus's condition, therefore it was an acceptable question, "and the other members of staff are aware of this exception?"  
  
"Yes, they are aware that certain rules apply to Mr. Black."  
  
Regulus seemed pleased, his head was lifted again and he watched the two wizards talk over the desk.  
  
Severus nodded, he guessed that he would learn the details with Regulus, who would instruct him on what to do, and when.  
  
"Very well," Dumbledore rose, and Regulus followed suit, "then I bid you both good evening, and suggest, Regulus that you return to your quarters sooner rather than later. You look a little tired tonight."

Regulus nodded graciously, "Of course, headmaster, thank you" he murmured.

The headmaster saw the boys to the door, "Goodnight, both of you" he winked.  
  
"Sir-" Severus said quietly, but with some insistence as they were escorted to the door to be seen out. He spoke directly to the headmaster, still not wanting to alarm Regulus, "I wanted to inform you that … I saw something this evening, breaking from the forbidden forest, coming into the school, it looked to be something like a shade, or shadow … I only bring it up, in case there is trouble."  
  
Dumbledore listened, nodding slowly, "Thank you Severus, I shall keep an eye out myself. Let me know if you see it again," he smiled a little.  
  
"Yes sir." Severus turned, at least he told someone who listened. Slughorn would have ignored him completely, maybe agreed to something absently just so that he could go back to bed. Severus reasoned that Dumbledore wouldn't do that, but the way he smiled made Severus think that the Headmaster did not take the potential threat seriously in this instance. Perhaps the Headmaster was confident in the securities built into the school walls, or knew what it was Severus had seen and saw no threat in it. But for now, Severus would remain wary. Joining Regulus, the two descended on the spiral staircase together. 

 

*                    *                    *

 

Regulus descended the stairs almost without a sound, licking his lips thoughtfully before turning to face Severus at the bottom, "If you know at any point," he murmured, "that you don't wish to continue, you may tell me and we can end this as soon as you wish to."  
  
"Very well" Severus nodded, "but the same applies to you as well, that is, if I'm a lousy assistant, not what you need … just say so."  
  
"Of course," Regulus smiled a little at the thought, amused. "Although I'm sure it won't be necessary, if only from Dumbledore's high opinion of you."  
  
"What-?" Severus asked naturally surprised, before thinking, unable to reason why Regulus or Dumbledore would speak about him at all.  
  
"You cannot tell?" he asked, amused. "I think it's obvious he trusts you."  
  
Severus thought about this as they walked down, nearing closer to the Slytherin common room. _I missed something obvious_.  
  
"Is there anything you will need from your dorm before we go to mine?"  
  
"Just-" Severus nearly growled in frustration, hitting his head with the flat of his hand, "Gah! I forgot my books!" he sighed, "Do you mind? It won't be but just a minute. I left them on the third floor."  
  
Regulus blinked, "If you don't mind, I'll come with you ... or I can wait for you in my chambers if you'll escort me there first ..."  
  
"I …" Severus blinked dumbly.  
  
Regulus waited for his reply, "Either is fine with me, Severus ..."  
  
"I'll take you to your chambers first." Severus decided, reminded that Regulus was tired. After which he would get his books, then … get something from his own dorm room? He could not think of what he would need. No, he would put his books away, then join Regulus? In his room? Was he meant to share the private dorm room together?  
  
Regulus nodded softly, "Thank you, the entrance is just this way-" he motioned to a narrow hallway lined with tall, black bookshelves that no one ever noticed if they happened to be walking by unless they knew it was there.  
  
Severus followed, his eyes were distracted by the black and brown leather books which intrigued his constant curiosity.  
  
The books looked ancient, most of them in foreign languages not studied at the school. Regulus reached up and stroked his gloved finger down the spine of one dark blue book and the bookshelf slid aside quietly, revealing a long, winding tunnel tall enough to walk inside, lined with what looked like ivory and jet.  
  
Looking at the back of Regulus's head, Severus considered that this place had surely been built just for Regulus, and not originally part of the school. In which case, he wondered why the elder Black prince did not have similar accommodations. Maybe he did, and just didn't know? No. Sirius had his roommates, and if he shared something this grand and unique with them, the entire school would have heard about it. Though Severus did not mind that Regulus was an exception, he just wondered why.  
  
Regulus looked back to ensure that Severus was following him, explaining apologetically as he rounded the first of many bends, "You will need to lock me in ..."  
  
 _Why?!_ But that seemed like one of those questions he was forbidden from asking, "Is there a particular way, how?"  
  
"Yes, I can show you. There is a key to lock and unlock my rooms-" he pulled a long, onyx key out of his cloak and turned, pausing to hand it to Severus. "Dumbledore himself has the only other copy."  
  
 _Rooms? Great Merlin …_ Severus accepted the key, worrying a great deal what kind of impact it must have to the young prince to need to be always supervised, always locked up.  
  
Regulus only smiled, "Just a little longer, we're almost there" and began to walk again. As Regulus said, only a couple more twists and turns down the smooth, pale tunnel a wall of black curtain could be seen, which Regulus parted, holding the voluminous drapes aside for Severus as the other Slytherin stepped through them to find a huge, beautifully carved black door with a keyhole in the middle of it.  
  
Turning the key between his fingers, Severus swallowed as he stepped forward. Part of him half believed that the door would eat him if he turned the key the wrong direction, like those of doors at Gringott's Bank. Placing the key in the lock, he turned it until a great many mechanisms unlatched, he pushed the door open. He sighed slightly relieved.  
  
The door swung inwards, revealing a suite the size of the Slytherin common room itself. The windowless walls were shimmering with what looked like stained glass and the floors were covered in many layers of green carpeting. Three huge fireplaces were roaring with flame and an impressive bed sat in a corner, against a wall, replendescent with peacock-colored satin and dark furs. Regulus walked in, "This is where I and my assistant live-" he said simply, sitting down gracefully on a black divan near a fireplace.  
  
 _So I **am** to live with you._ Severus nodded, though did notice that there was only the one bed, at least in his room. His eyes roamed over everything, picking apart the room, wall by wall. It was far superior then anything Severus had ever seen before, and because of that, guess that it was far inferior then anything Regulus had at home. "Then … I should, bring a change of clothes?" he prompted, making sure he understood correctly, that he was intended to stay.  
  
Regulus removed his cloak and hung it over the back of the divan, "Of course, bring a few if you wish ..." The young Black kept his gloves on for now, at least, "bring anything you'd like."  
  
Severus nodded again, "You will, be alright?" he attempted, "That is- while I'm gone, it shouldn't be longer then five minutes."  
  
"I will be fine as long as the door is locked after you," he assured Severus calmly.  
  
Fingering the key in his hand once more, Severus turned from the elegant Black prince and left the splendid room and its secrets to be discovered in more depth another time. Pulling the door closed behind him, Severus locked the door and set about the path of left and right turns, reversing in his mind the way he had just come. He got nervous after a minute, but just as he began to doubt himself, he was out. There in the well lit hallways of Hogwarts, Severus rushed upstairs to the third floor and retrieved his books that had thankfully been left undisturbed in the remote hallway. Then down again, Severus went to his dorm room and considered what he could potentially need, quickly deciding upon two changes of clothes, after all, he was still wearing a third, he packed them away in a leather satchel along with his toothbrush, a notebook, and a few potion bottles from a locked trunk under his bed.

After satisfied that this was all he would need for now, until he got a better idea of what was to come, he slipped from the abandoned common room to join Regulus Black once more.  
  
Regulus heard the locks roll back in the massive door and turned, wrapped in a dark plum housecoat as he pulled the black ribbon from his hair at the nape of his neck. Severus walked through the ebony entrance and Regulus smiled, "Welcome back."  
  
Severus smiled a little, pleased with himself for navigating the labyrinth that led to Regulus's door. "Thank you." He put his bag down near an armchair that was positioned facing the fireplace. "So … tell me what I need to be doing." Severus was careful to not make it a question, but a statement that he was ready to serve.  
  
"Well," Regulus began, picking up a stack of textbooks from the top of a small table and walking back to the biggest couch near the center fireplace, "This is usually the time of night I catch up on class work." Regulus took a seat and set his books on the low, exotic table in front of him, his housecoat gaping just a little, "You are free to do whatever you'd like to, of course."  
  
Severus considered, his thumb rubbed the back of his jaw as he thought, the first night would be hard, but he reasoned that he should adapt himself to Regulus's schedule now, "Do you prefer to work alone, or would you like my assistance?"  
  
Regulus looked up with a smile, "I'd love some help, actually-"  
  
"Alright." Severus walked over to the couch, looking to the prince, "is it alright if I sit here?"  
  
His smile widened, "You're free to sit anywhere you like, Severus, including there, of course."  
  
Severus smiled as well, sitting next to Regulus, "So then, what subject have you been studying recently? What would you like to concentrate on?"  
  
He sighed, "Ancient Runes, I've been avoiding it for far, far too long and I only have a week before my essay is due."  
  
Opening the book of ancient runes, Severus began as what he believed to be the foundation of that particular schooling of magic, rather then where the book began, which was a history of the runes, all very well and useful, but pointless unless one knew what was being reference in the first place, "Do you know the entire Elder Rune Table? The rune alphabet?"  
  
Regulus nodded, "Yes ..." He watched Severus closely, "At least I did three weeks ago" he amended.  
  
"Then unless it all comes back to you the moment I begin, how about a reminder." Severus closed the book and summoned his notebook from his bag, placing it on the table before them as he conjured up a quill and ink bottle. He began to write out runes, alone on one edge of the page of his notebook, leaving a blank area next to it for further writing. He indicated to a rune that looked like the letter F, but with its arms pointed down, passing the quill to Regulus, "For each, write their English equivalent in the alphabet, their Norse name, and what power or magical purpose they are associated with … please."  
  
Regulus took the paper, looking at it with curiosity, "What sort of parchment is this?" The pale pureblood ran his finger down the side of the lined paper, ruffling the small tabs that were torn out from the spiral coil.  
  
"This paper is composed of finely ground wood and plant matter, I didn't even consider that you might be allergic …" Severus said, feeling that he was unable to ask, but prompted Regulus in such a way that he would find out.  
  
"Allergic?" Regulus looked up, surprised and a little pleased, "No, I'm not allergic to anything, per se ..." Regulus let his gaze linger on Severus, thoughtfully. "I live down here because my presence among so many students might cause ... a stir" he elaborated, "it's safer this way."  
  
That was an interesting answer. But Severus would look deeper into those words another time, "Well then … now that you know the composition of the paper, are you going to continue to stall for time?"  
  
Regulus laughed and a full smile spread over his features, "I'm not stalling ..." he protested, taking up his quill and using a large textbook as a makeshift desk as he answered the questions quickly in his compact, elegant writing. "I've just never seen paper with blue lines on it like this."  
  
Severus watched Regulus write, appreciating his superb handwriting, but also keeping a critical eye on what was being written, _Ansuz, Beorc, Kaun, Daeg … yes, yes_ … The older Slytherin was actually impressed by Regulus's accuracy.  
  
A moment later, Regulus handed the sheet over gracefully, "There you are, professor" he half smiled his gaze warming.  
  
Shaking his head, Severus accepted the paper for review, he found only two mistakes, well, one considering that, "Here … you have the meaning of these two reversed. The name and letter of the alphabet is correct, just the meaning. This one is journey or distance, while this one is comfort and happiness, you see?" the runes in question were nearly identical, they both looked like the letter P, while one was just an off center letter P.  
  
"Hmm, as I said, it's been three weeks since I was tested," the young Black murmured with an elegant shrug, "are you tired at all? I realize my odd sleeping patterns may not be what you're used to."  
  
"No, it's alright. I'll get used to it. We can do a little more, then I might need to rest." Severus opened the ancient runes book once more, finding what he believed was an appropriate section, runes used in architecture.  
  
"Of course," Regulus moved a little closer, looking at the book Severus held, "I think it's safe to guess that you passed your runes classes with top marks?"  
  
"Well enough" which of course meant yes, Severus had indeed received top marks, not just in runes, but everything he attempted. "Here-" Severus pointed to an example, "as this is inarticulately trying to explain, one cannot simply write runes upon a foundation or an archway and expect the magic to work for what the rune represents. For example,  _Thurs_ , and _Reidh_ , are both powers of traveling. but if they are next to or directly opposite, from say … _Haegl_ , then the power of that rune causes delays, works in opposition to those one might have intended to work. I should also point out, that often runes are associated with different plants or woods, and should only really be carved or cast into those they are most compatible with. Now, that is not to say there are exceptions. Are you familiar with pensives?"  
  
"Very," he nodded, a dark eyebrow arched in interest, "my family seems to have one in every room."  
  
"I- see." Severus said, slightly cautious. He thought on that, then of course remembered who he was talking to. The Black prince would of course have a houseful of pensives, with generations full of memories. "At any rate, the point is, many are made of stone, not wood- which works just as well as long as they have under their base _Wynn_ , or _Vend_ and _Elhaz_ for protection and security. Along the rim you will of course notice other runes, all in place to keep memories safe from bias, or from being altered."  
  
"What do you think would happen if there was no protective rune under the base of the pensive?"  
  
"I believe … they could very easily seep out, or drift away, not being bound to the object they were placed within. They would be lost memories ..."  
  
"Is it possible, perhaps, to change the runes on the base and edges to protect memories from being seen by anyone but the owner of said memories?"  
  
This was what Severus liked, the theoretical, that which wasn't already chopped up and drawn out into the pages of a book. This was what Severus did on his own time to keep from being bored. "It is possible. Though it would be more practical to make your own pensive, casting into the level of protective magic you wish there to be in order to protect it to your specifications, and not that of something more generic, standard, that one finds when they buy one already with the magic in place."  
  
He smiled again, "I've thought so for a long time," Regulus explained, "my family of course is not ... eager to encourage their children to work with our hands. Perhaps someday ..."  
  
"Encouragement or otherwise, you are allowed, are you not?" Severus challenged tradition, not Regulus specifically.  
  
"Allowed? No," he sighed, "not in my father's house, that is."  
  
"The same goes for architecture." Severus finally got back around to his point, "the runes can in some instances tell a story, of who is welcome and who is not through a particular arch or entrance. Usually either is set in place to keep someone in, or others out. _Thurs,_ and _Reidh_ for instance, would be cast into oak, while another set of ruins would function best from the magic cast into a different wood altogether."  
  
Regulus nodded, "My idiot brother has started to get rune tattoos ..." he sighed, "he'll regret it."  
  
"He has?" Severus changed from his soft spoken tone to something a bit less silky.  
  
Regulus rolled his eyes, "He's not ... the sharpest knife in the drawer."  
  
Severus believed that wasn't just a silly thing to do, but a dangerous thing to do. He had not shared ancient runes with Sirius Black, so he did not know the sort of marks he got in the class. But to put such markings on one's own body, things changed, people changed, a rune intended for love or protection could easily change into a permanent curse set upon someone, to pain or sadness. He shook his head, wiping away the thought of being cursed in such a way, "If you still intend to study tonight, perhaps you could make a design of how you would cast runes onto … a table, door, or bed … for what magical purpose it would be, and be sure that no oppositions in the runes exist that might otherwise sabotage the purpose of such magic." Severus made this suggestion as he stood, going to his book bag and pulling out a change of clothes and his tooth brush.  
  
Regulus nodded and watched Severus retrieve his things, "Perhaps I will continue later," he stood, stretching his neck, allowing a little of the white column of his throat to rise above the high, soft collar of his pajamas and housecoat, "it's been an exhausting day ..." He crossed to the bed, sitting on the edge of it, "If you'd feel more comfortable, feel free to use the changing room just to the right of the second fireplace."  
  
"Thank you-" Severus walked the length of the large room, unsure of why he did not see another door that would lead into his own room. In the bathroom, Severus changed into his night clothes, brushing his teeth thoroughly before returning into the main room, folding his school robes back up and placing them in his bag, tucking his toothbrush into a pocket before he stood, looking to Regulus. "Is there something I should do, or prepare for you?"  
  
Regulus paused, "You mean, like a bedtime story and a glass of water?" he allowed himself a shade of a smile as he climbed into bed, taking the side closest to the wall.  
  
"Well … no" Severus frowned, "a tonic, or potion you might require?"  
  
"I've already taken what I need while you were changing," he sighed, resigned before he shook the mood off, looking at him expectantly. "Oh-" he paused, "sleeping arrangements ..."  
  
"Where should I go?"  
  
The silver dusk settled over Regulus's white cheeks again, "The best thing is probably to ..." he licked his dark lips, "it is best if I do not sleep alone."  
  
 _Alright._ Severus approached the side of the bed, looking to Regulus, then looking down, to the covers which he pulled back. _His other assistants have done this, it is just what he needs, nothing else_. Severus settled under the blankets, though was laying on his back a bit ridged, "I don't- I've never slept with someone before." Severus forced himself to be honest, "so I am sorry if I move around a lot in my sleep."  
  
Regulus couldn't help but smile a little as he laid down on his side, facing Severus. "Thank you, I know this is not ... something you're used to" his voice lowered, still finely accented, "but it is important that you know if I left the bed."  
  
"Because … I should stop you." Severus prompted, still cautious, still working to not make it sound like a question.  
  
Regulus nodded, "Exactly, sometimes I sleep-walk, and if I try to leave the bed, please wake me, alright?"  
  
"Yes, alright."  
  
"Thank you," his eyes closed again and again, staying shut a little longer with every blink, "for all of this."  
  
 _You're welcome?_ Severus still was unsure as to what he was getting into, but he knew he wanted to be here. "Good night, Regulus."  
  
"Goodnight ..." he murmured, taking slow, deep breaths and letting his hand rest on Severus's shoulder as he fell asleep in the dark, warm room.  
  
Though exhausted from a much longer day then he was used to, Severus lay quietly, eyes open in the darkness, getting used to the pitch blackness of the underground room, that lacked even a window that viewed the black lake. _You're tired Severus,_ he reminded himself, closing his eyes and finally letting his head fall to one side, asleep without any aid of potion.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus hated his Encyclopaedia of Magical Creatures Book. When he bought it, in his second year, he had thought it was fascinating. Now, as he read over the text, he realized just how much he hated it, all 682 pages of it. From the dedication to the index, Snape's fingers picked at the corners of the pages as he read. Firstly, any centaur, goblin, vampire, veela or any other similar being, would surely protest being put into a book of creatures. He didn't like it of course, because it wasn't telling him what he wanted to know. Rather, it was telling him the likely possibility that the young prince he was watching over only considered him, his assistant … no, he didn't even consider him, he was nothing, just an attendant, nothing special.   
  
Severus was beginning to understand now, that the tall, fair skinned, pale blue eyed prince he was playing companion to was a Veela. Rarest of their kind, a male. Who moves with grace and speaks as if every word were a song or poem.   
  
But he was beginning to piece it together. As a male Veela, Regulus needed an escort, constant protection from those who would fight for his attention, become an unruly mob, and perhaps even rape him. And he kept the hours he did because the night time was when there was the lowest threat. And the clothes? Surely that had something to do with retaining as many pheromones as possible, to not otherwise expose himself to the other students or staff. So that was it then, it had been only two days since he agreed to be Regulus's new assistant, and his strong attraction for the young man, meant nothing after all. Even though whenever they would sit together, almost touch, when the Black prince would smile because of something Severus said, the Slytherin prefect forced himself to accept the truth it meant nothing, Regulus couldn't help what he was, nor Snape's attraction. It didn't mean that Regulus liked him back, the young price just needed him, he did not necessarily want him.  
  
 _Male veela, when angered are even more deadly than their female counterparts and must be handled with caution at all times. In addition, male veela may provoke anger and intolerance from homophobic human males if they find themselves attracted, particularly by the sight of the veela's exposed skin._  
  
In a way that passage was refreshing, it made it clear to Severus that Amagdor's relationship to Regulus was that of that of an assistant, only. If it had been more, surely Regulus would have shown some signs of grief. Severus shut the book,  _You're jealous of a dead … whatever he was. This is absurd. He would as sooner regard a slug, then he would you._  
  
"Severus?" a voice sounded behind Snape, soft and delicately accented with Regulus's London upbringing.  
  
Dropping his book into his bag at his feet, Severus stood instantly "Yes?"  
  
"There you are," the dark haired boy smiled, crossing to him, once again dressed in his usual high-necked suit jacket and soft gloves, today, he was clad in a very soft dove-grey that made his eyes seem silver-blue, "I didn't know you'd returned."  
  
"Yes- sorry, I did not wish to bother you while you were in the bath."  
  
"You are never a bother." Regulus murmured, eyes downcast again at the admission, "did you find the book you were looking for?" Regulus's dark hair was tied back at the nape of his neck with a navy ribbon and still smelled of his shampoo; vanilla and apples.  
  
"Yes-" Severus sighed, glancing down at the book he now loathed. He licked his lip, then addressed Regulus properly, "Did you want me to look over your paper for ancient runes?"   
  
The elegant young man paused, "Yes, that would be lovely, thank you- Severus is something the matter?"  
  
 _Merlin! Since when am I obvious?_ "No- no, just my book isn't … not as useful to me as it once was."  
  
"You seem ..." Regulus tilted his head, trying to make eye contact with Severus, "you seem deeply troubled, is there anything I can do?"  
  
 _It's not his fault, he can't help who is he. Stop this Severus, not only are you not in his league, you're not even the same species._  Even so, Snape's heart sank. "No Regulus, but thank you."  _He didn't have to offer, he doesn't have to do anything_ , "I appreciate it, thank you, but there's nothing you can do."  
  
He nodded, glumly, "I see." The silence felt like a desert, flat and shadowless, scorching. "Well, if there is ... anything, please let me know." Regulus reached over and put a hand on Severus's shoulder, sympathetic.  
  
Glancing to the hand on his shoulder, Severus felt his chest tighten as he held his breath. Not only was he jealous of someone who was already dead, but that damn glove. "Thank you." Severus looked up at Regulus who suddenly (obviously) was a lot closer,  _he doesn't want someone to tell him how lovely he is, all he needs is someone to look out for him._  
  
"Of course," he swallowed, keeping his hand on Severus's tight shoulder, unable to pull it away. "As I ... have said before, if you decide that this is not what you want ..."  
  
"No-" Severus blinked, maybe it was selfish of him, but he still wanted to be close to Regulus. He had never gotten a chance to get to know the younger Slytherin before, and even though the conditions might not be ideal, why couldn't they just have this? It could be enough. "No, I don't want to give up" he didn't mean to say that, "I don't want to _stop_ " he corrected himself, "… unless you've changed your mind?"  
  
"No," the young prince replied quickly, "no, I haven't." He took a deep breath, "I hope I'm not scaring you off."  
  
"No." Something like a poet, Severus could subtly emphasizes a point with nothing but his tone of voice, with one word, he made it clear that he was not scared, nor felt threatened by Regulus.   
  
"If you'd like," he swallowed, "perhaps tonight we might go for a stroll outside?"  
  
"Yes, of course." Severus smiled a little, even for him, he'd been staying indoors a lot. "Let me get my over robe." For a moment he disappeared into the changing room, which was a separate room from the bathroom – it was where he kept his growing pile of things. Slowly moving in more books and clothing. Pulling his over robe on, he walked back into the main room as he fastened the clasp across his chest.   
  
Regulus was in the same spot, staring after Severus, only turning to get his own cloak when Severus was about to return. The pale young man opened a wardrobe and pulled a long black cloak out and draping it over his graceful shoulders, pulling the hood up around his face.  
  
Unlocking and opening the door for Regulus, Severus breathed deeply as Regulus passed, perhaps there was a potion that would desensitize his nose so he wouldn't think about how good Regulus smelled. Locking the door behind them, Severus led Regulus out of the passageway and into the halls of Hogwarts. "Around the lake? Down to the green house?"  
  
"It is after dark, is it not? I didn't look at the time-" Regulus hesitated before the Slytherin to exit into the rest of the school.  
  
"Yes, an hour after sunset."  
  
Regulus nodded and slipped his arm through Severus's, "That would be lovely, thank you, I adore the lake."  
  
Severus squared his shoulders back when he walked with Regulus, he became something like a stone gargoyle that was extremely suspicious of other people's motivations; and that was well before he had even read anything about male Veelas. Yes, Severus convinced himself, as long as they had this, Regulus holding his arm, and joining him when it was time to rest, then it was better then nothing at all. It was better then watching the boy walk with some other escort and never haveing an excuse to talk with him.  
  
The sky was still slightly purple and blue, darkening with each second that passed. The forbidden forest became a growing silhouette of darkness.   
  
The odd student passed Severus and Regulus, heading back towards the school and they stared for a second at the face beneath Regulus's cloak, but then looked to Severus's stony expression and passed quickly. The pureblood's arm tightened in Severus's and he laid a hand against the older boy's bicep, grateful. "It's lovely out tonight, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes." Severus said quietly, for several steps he walked with his eyes closed, cherishing the younger man's closeness, his voice.   
  
"It's been a long time since I've been out on the grounds," he smiled, lowering the hood of his cloak and leaning his head against Severus's for a moment.  
  
"We can go out more often if you'd like. I still- I'm still learning, what you want and"  _versus_  "what you need." Down a slightly worn path in the dying grass, Severus led Regulus close to the lake, then began to head around. Which in truth, would take a person days to completely encircle if they walked by foot.  
  
"It is rare that I have the luxury of admitting what it is that I want."  
  
Severus smiled at this, to be clear, it wasn't small or shy, he was unabashedly happy by this comment. "Harmless enough, you may indulge."   
  
Regulus turned his head, looking at Severus's smile, "It is ... difficult with my condition to decide what might be harmless, and what might be utter disaster."  
  
"Well, I say this is harmless, what does that count for?" Severus tested.  
  
Regulus swallowed, his cheeks hollowing a little, "You must understand, it has been ... years since I have had the luxury of human companionship, of-" he looked at their arms, "touch, no matter how ... no matter how harmless."  
  
"I see" Severus shied from that confession. If Regulus felt anything, it was only because he hadn't been with anyone in such a long time, he'd take what he could get. As they walked, again Severus felt terrible for the young prince, secluded and locked away, not getting a chance to talk with his peers, even if it meant getting to see how idiotic some of them were.   
  
Regulus squeezed Severus's arm, continuing, "It is not that I am forbidden from socializing, or from speaking to others, but it has been very difficult to ... to find someone worth the risk."  
  
 _The risk._  Severus played with this term, "I'm not going to hurt you, if … that's what you think Regulus."  
  
He looked up at Severus, "I know, I know you would never ... mean to ..."  
  
"Are … can you tell me, under what hypothetical situation you believe that I might?"  
  
They walked on for some time before he answered, "The week is not over, you still have a decision to make ..."  
  
"At the end of the week." Severus sighed, he would wait.  
  
"I have ... admired you for some time" he swallowed.  
  
"What have I done?"  
  
"Nothing" he swallowed hard, "nothing, you have never needed to do anything other than to adhere to your habits, the completely insane study schedule, the way you watch people as though they are a species separate from yourself ... the way you handle my dreadful brother and his constantly deplorable behavior. You are the only person, besides me, who I've ever seen shut him up entirely."  
  
The mention of Sirius however suddenly struck Severus in the head. "Sometimes it is hard to imagine that you two are actually brothers." He mentioned casually, Sirius was no Veela, and the Blacks would never have adopted, and Severus scarcely imagined they would keep an illegitimate child, suddenly Severus realized that Regulus must be something else altogether, but what?  
  
Regulus nodded, "Sometimes it is ... impossible, I've wondered at that too, many times. I honestly cannot understand what everyone finds so fascinating about him-" he sighed.  
  
Coming to terms with being wrong with his first evaluation, Severus was now a child who had been given a puzzle 10x more advanced then usual. It was exactly the sort of puzzle someone like Severus needed, and liked. "Ah-" Severus grinned, pointed up in the air as they walked, "bats" he pointed out the swarm, that during day light would have been swallows or other such birds.  
  
Regulus smiled and watched them, "Hmm, I used to mind being associated with them so often, but really, they are adorable close up."  
  
"Associated with bats? Why? Because you are active at night? Why not … an owl, or moths … raccoon, or fox? You don't have sonar capabilities … at least not that you've mentioned" Severus teased gently.   
  
Regulus blushed silver again and looked over at Severus, murmuring, "You ... haven't figured it out yet, have you?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Nothing," the silver brightened and Regulus walked on with Severus, keeping their arms linked.   
  
Severus however stopped them, "No … guessed what? Why you have to be escorted? Why you keep the schedule you do? I'm sorry if I am being abrasive, but whatever the reason … which is clearly not illness, I am not bothered. Regulus." Severus made sure the Black prince was looking at him, even in this darkness.  
  
Regulus's eyes dropped and he shook his head, "It is an illness, Severus."  
  
"Fine, then it's an illness. I'm not bothered."  
  
"I don't mean to frustrate you, Severus. I wish I could tell you but I can't, not right now."  
  
"I know … I don't mean to press you. My point still stands, even if you were allowed to tell me now, you wouldn't have to fear my reaction. I can imagine a lot Regulus, and I cannot imagine feeling differently about you."   
  
Regulus paused, not breathing, "Feeling differently ..." he murmured, "you ... you feel about me?" his usually calm voice was shaking a little.  
  
"I just said that, didn't I?" Severus's face twisted oddly as he laughed at himself. He pressed the palm of his hand to his head and dragged it down his face, then sighed. Focusing on Regulus again, "Well, I feel idiotic now."  
  
"No!" the young prince exclaimed, both gloved hands moving to Severus's hands, coaxing them away from his face, "Severus, no, you're not ... you're not an idiot, not at all. I want ... I was hoping ..."  
  
"Hoping?" That was definitely not a concept Severus knew.   
  
Regulus let his gloved hands move into Severus's, "As I said, I've admired you for a long time ..."  
  
Severus dropped his head, so that he was looking up at Regulus slightly, taking the prince's hand, kissing the top of the glove, keeping his eyes on Regulus, looking to see if he was out of line.  
  
"Severus ..." he said, his voice still quavering, azure eyes open wide as he swallowed thickly, "Severus, please don't ... tease me ... "  
  
Severus thumbed over the knuckle of Regulus's gloved hand, "We can't kiss, can we?" his tone had turned somber as he looked down to their hands.  
  
"I don't ... know ... I've never allowed myself a kiss-" he swallowed, breathing harder, his lips almost scarlet against his milky skin, "I might hurt you ..."  
  
Severus watched the change in Regulus, "Then don't hurt me."  
  
"I'd never, never mean to hurt you ..." he swallowed, "can you ... hold me with my arms behind my back?"  
  
"Yes" Severus said gently as he smoothed the palm of his hands down Regulus's shoulders, his arms, barely getting a sense of his figure under the layers of clothes.   
  
Regulus moaned softly, "Thank you ... thank you, Severus-" he gasped quietly, bringing his mouth closer to Snape's lips, feeling his pulse, his warmth even through his formal, high necked clothes.  
  
Pushing Regulus's arms back at the elbows, then crisscrossing his wrists at the small of his back, Severus held Regulus like this, so that he would be without the use of his arms. They were pressed close together now, and Snape's lips parted as he made a conscious effort to keep breathing.  
  
Regulus closed his eyes and leaned forward a little, letting the swell of their lips brush, Severus's mouth was so warm, so full of life and blood and scent.  _Kiss, just kiss, just kiss._  
  
"Mmm-" Severus hummed quietly as their lips brushed, the corner of his lips turned up into a smile, and they kissed, soft, a little cold, but so soft.  
  
"Gods ... Severus, please-" he moaned. His body arched forward and their mouths pressed together again, cool against warm, yearning and exploring, Regulus's body pressing against the taller boy's, one of his strong, slim thighs slipping between Snape's.  
  
"We're kissing-" Severus reminded Regulus, his knees came together, closing more so because he had been surprised rather then against such … possibilities. But they kissed again and Severus brushed the tip of his tongue over the line of Regulus's mouth.   
  
"Kissing ..." Regulus moaned, nodding, opening his mouth wider for Severus's tongue. "we're kissing." The pureblood felt like he was melting against Snape's form, dizzy and elated as he sucked the tip of Snape's tongue for a slow moment, savoring him.  
  
"Mmm-" Severus moaned into Regulus's mouth, kissed him again, then just his lower lip, then whispered, "See? Not hurt."  
  
Regulus whimpered, "Not hurt, nothurtno ..." he kissed Severus again, mimicking him, sucking at Snape's lower lip slowly, "delicious ..."  
  
There was the ah-ha moment, Severus smiled as Regulus sucked his lip. He knew now what Regulus Black was, why he was kept separate from the other students, and why he needed a companion. They kissed again, slow, promising, "Regulus?" Severus barely breathed, eyes lightly closed.  
  
"Mmhmm?" he moaned, "darling ..." _kissing again, kissing, kissing, kissing._  
  
Swallowing, Severus believed that what he was about to say should probably have waited until they were back within the safety of the school, as that would have been the logical thing to do. Yet still he asked, "Are you hungry?" he only now opened his eyes.  
  
Regulus's eyes were hungry, dark with pupil, his voice raspy, "Starving ... I'm starving."  
  
Severus closed his eyes again, "I promise you, you may have what you want, but we must return to your chambers first, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes," he murmured, kissing Severus's lips again, kissing softly over and over, kissing like humans do.  
  
They kissed and lingered longer then Severus had expected, considering Regulus's hunger. But Severus made the decision, he took Regulus by his gloved hand, winding their arms together, walking back towards the school.  
  
Regulus walked backwards at first, still kissing him as they walked. "Your lips ..."  
  
"They're yours, I promise you … we must return to your chambers."  
  
"I love your lips ..." he murmured drunkenly.  
  
Cautiously, Severus returned them into school, he squinted and grimaced slightly at the offensively bright candle light. He had gotten used to the dark, he had developed his night vision. Severus walked them confidently until they reached the secret passage, holding Regulus by his gloved hand, the Slytherin prefect led on until they reached the familiar door, which he unlocked for them both.  
  
"Loveyourlips-" Regulus was still kissing him, his jaw, his cheek, his perfect hair mussed now, pale skin shimmering.  
  
Entering, Severus locked them in and walked Regulus backwards towards the bed. As they kissed, Severus unlatched his over robe, letting it fall to the floor, "Can you tell me how long it has been for you?"  
  
"Since ... eating?" he gasped, undoing his own cloak and then his coat, shedding it onto the bed and undoing Severus's jacket.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When I was ... six ... I attacked ... Sirius ..."  
  
Severus blinked, "Not since then?"  
  
"Not since ... nine years ..." he gasped, still undoing Severus's coat, running his soft, cool, gloved fingers down Snape's chest.  
  
Kneeling on the bed, offering his arm, wrist up, Severus admitted with some shame, "I feel I should tell you, rather then have you be disappointed … I am a halfblood."   
  
Regulus kissed Severus again on his mouth, "Not disappointed, no ... no, not disappointed-"  
  
"You have my consent Regulus, please … you don't need to be hungry."  
  
"You're sure?" he rasped, kneeling as well and taking Severus's wrist, kissing it softly. "I ..." he moaned, "I want you to be sure ... before I ..." his lips parted against Severus's skin.  
  
"Yes." Severus breathed hard, his free hand reached over and rested on Regulus's shoulder, cupping at just the base of his neck.  
  
Regulus licked Severus's wrist slowly, savoring the salt on his skin before he dragged his teeth over the veins, feeling them lengthen and harden.  _It's alright, I'm allowed, I'm allowed ..._ "Stop me if it's-" he couldn't stop himself, his teeth scratched the skin and the first taste of Severus's blood wiped everything but his hunger away. Regulus's long teeth sank in like needles and he began to suck softly.  
  
"Ah-" Severus gasped, breathing deeply, slow and heavy as he watched with morbid curiosity. "Yes" he let his legs fold under his own body as he sat on the bed, leaning against Regulus's shoulder as the Black prince drank.  
  
Regulus moaned and the sound vibrated on many levels as he fed from his protector, his keeper. He had to force himself not to take Snape's blood too quickly, not too much too fast, he'd read about it so many times. Nothing though, not even the hurried taste of his brother years ago could have prepared Regulus for how this felt. He felt his own body start to warm, like a long delayed spring had finally come.  
  
"May I?" Severus whispered, turning his head, pressing his lips to Regulus's shoulder, "May I kiss your neck?"  
  
He nodded, still sucking at him slowly, grinding his tongue against the small, even wounds.  
  
"Mmm-" Severus nuzzled his nose against Regulus's skin, then began to kiss it equally as soft, as with everything, slow and deliberate.   
  
"Mmm-" Regulus echoed, pulling his lips away, shaking softly, "I should stop ... I should stop now or I-"  
  
Severus nodded, kissing Regulus's jaw as he glanced to his arm, the puncture marks, the light river of blood that dripped down, "You don't have to starve Regulus, as long as you enjoy me, you don't have to starve."   
  
"Ohgodyou're ..." he kissed Snape's bloody arm, licking the red from his sallow skin and groaning as he fed on him again, slow, measured, his gloved hands moving over Severus's chest very slowly, caressing him, palm resting over the pump of his heart.  
  
"Mmm-" Severus sighed, his head tilted back, and the rest of his body followed. Laying out on the bed, Severus kept his heart below his raised arm which Regulus retained. Severus smiled a little, reassuring as he watched Regulus.  
  
Color returned to his cheeks, pink beneath the silver, a new swell to his lips and before he pulled his mouth away, he sighed, relaxed.  
  
"Do you feel satisfied, for now?" Severus asked, still watching Regulus.   
  
The younger Slytherin looked up at Severus, calm and healthy looking as he held Severus's wrist to his own chest, "Yes ..." he whispered.  
  
Severus touched the tips of his fingers against Regulus's lips, his chin. There was something innately romantic about Regulus being a vampire, it meant that Regulus had Severus's blood, he had _him_.  
  
Regulus sighed, his eyes closing, and kissed the tips of his fingers. "Severus ..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He couldn't answer, all he could do was bring their faces together and kiss him again at first, his teeth retracted back safely. "Severus?" he asked softly.  
  
They kissed again, Severus kept his eyes closed, he was relaxed for the first time, in a long time. "Yes?" he said again with a light smile, as if speaking with nothing more then an echo.  
  
"Undress me ..." he kissed him again, slower, warm.  
  
Severus opened his eyes, entranced as he revealed Regulus's skin, first by pulling away the gloves from his hands, and kissing them properly. Wherever there was newly exposed skin, Severus touched it with his fingertips, then kissed it. Unfastening the final, several layers to Regulus's attire, pushing the fabric off, one shoulder at a time.  
  
Regulus moaned, his back arching as Severus kissed his shoulder, "Oh gods, Severus, that's ... you're ..." He'd never thought anyone would actually want to touch him this way, that anyone would be brave enough.   
  
Though the way Regulus moved, reminded Severus of himself, when someone spooked him, and he became even more reserved from touch. "This is alright?" he kept his actions slow, relishing in every second he had the opportunity to touch the Black prince.  
  
"Yes," he moaned, "yes yes yes, yes, yes, I'm ... ohgods yes please yesSeverus-" his flurry of words was followed by a flurry of kisses against Severus's neck, his face.

Entranced by touch, Severus pressed the tips of his fingers against Regulus's elegant neck, down his collarbone and over his shoulder. He could feel himself go unnaturally warm, a blush like a shadow softly fell over Snape's face, he was embarrassed by how much he enjoyed this.  
  
The soft grey shirt slipped off of Regulus's shoulders and slim arms, down his back, revealing what seemed like miles of sleek, stone-white skin stretched over graceful muscles. "Severus-"  
  
With an appreciation for fine things, Severus knew what he wanted, "Regulus. May I look at you?"  
  
"Yes, of course ..." Regulus nodded, smiling a little.  
  
Severus sat back, pulling away, though kept a hand upon Regulus's body. There was only silence as Severus explored Regulus's body with his eyes first. His soft ivory shoulders, his delicate wrists, strong, slim fingers, his flat chest, and the slight rise of his hip. He was beautiful and handsome, feminine and masculine. The Black prince, a young man, and by all rights someone like Severus Snape should never been allowed to get close to. And yet here they were.   
  
Regulus swallowed, watching Snape watch him, "Say something ..." he whispered, needing to know if this was a good silence or not.  
  
"You are beautiful." Severus lifted his eyes from Regulus's body, looking at the prince, "Is it alright that I think that?"  
  
He smiled, his eyelashes lowering shyly, "Yes" he nodded softly, looking back up at Severus's face. "thank you."  
  
"I know it is early for us-" Severus looked down to his arm and the dark puncture marks of the slightly bruised vein. "But I would like to rest, perhaps just an hour." He rubbed the palm of his hand over his arm, then looked to Regulus, "I wonder … if you could concentrate well enough to study on your own for a little while."  
  
Regulus took Severus by the arm, kissing the puncture wounds softly as he agreed, "Of course, darling."  
  
The light color to Snape's face burned a little hotter and he licked his lower lip before leaning over and kissing the corner of Regulus's mouth.  
  
The pureblood hummed appreciatively and sighed, "You're alright?"  
  
"Yes, quite alright. You?"  
  
"I'm ..." he kissed Severus's hand gallantly, "happy."   
  
At this, Severus seemed to glow, he was smiling, "Are you really?"  
  
"Really, I am ..." another soft kiss to Severus's knuckles.  
  
Though Severus could easily feel the joy and excitement, the thrill that would lightning though his body every time Regulus looked at him, spoke to him, touched him, he could not commit himself to happiness. Not yet. That was too close to another unknown. Laying out on his side, facing Regulus, Severus settled on the bed with a soft, but pleased sigh.  
  
Regulus rose, going to his books and sitting delicately on the black, velvet divan, letting the light play over his exposed body as he leaned over his book. His eyes rose, just to see if Severus was enjoying the view.  
  
The halfblood was laying quietly in the prince's bed, still and watchful, though at times became more drowsy. He was exhausting himself with a battlefield of thoughts. Not least of which was his ability to commit himself to such a new feeling, such a powerful force. Knowing, that he would not live forever as Regulus would, that when he grew old, when he died, he would be replaced by another. Severus closed his eyes completely now. It was greedy and foolish of him to believe that Regulus would not find someone to replace him. So the thought remained, could he commit himself? Knowing that for Regulus, Snape was just one of many, stretched out over a very long lifetime, but for Severus, he was the  _only_  one.

 

*                    *                    *

 

At the end of the tunnel was a hatch that let a trickle of light through. Pushing up on this piece of wood, a trap door swung open. Pulling himself up, Severus found himself on the ground floor of what looked like an old Victorian home. He began to walk cautiously over the creaking floorboards.   
  
There in the living room, or what once was a living room and was now piles of rubbish and destroyed furniture was a boy, a naked boy? Sitting, holding his knees close to his chest while sitting on a red blanket. Not a boy …  
  
"Lupin?"   
  
Remus turned, gasping, just as a trickle of moonlight seeped between the barred up windows. "Severus-!" he moved to stand, but immediately collapsed as his knees broke and began to shift backwards, "No! … ahhh RUN!"  
  
But Severus did not run. He was frozen in place at the sight of  _Remus John Lupin_ , that's all Severus could think, the Gryfifndor's complete name. The young man screamed at Severus as his forehead flatted and his nose extended into the muzzle of an animal, but not just any animal.  _Moon. Werewolf. Lupin. Werewolf._  
  
Snape had moved so quickly he hadn't even realized what he had done. In his haste, the trap door closed, and with no handle to grasp at, he was kneeling on the floor, picking at the floor boards, trying to open up the hatch. "Let me out" he whispered, eyes wide, touching the wood that wouldn't open, "please …" he said even quieter, "let me out."  
  
But there was a growl, and on his knees, Severus raised his eyes to see the werewolf, huge, black and brown, and grey, crouched just a few feet away.   
  
 _Please …_  Severus couldn't breathe.

  
*               *               *  
 

Snape gasped, sitting up in a cot of the hospital wing, panting in terror. His shoulder stung, and he immediately tore at the hospital gown, then the bandages over his shoulder. Searching. Scratch marks. Not bite marks.  
  
Arms wrapped around Severus from behind, a voice whispered against his neck, "Darling, darling, darling ..." Regulus pulled Snape backwards, very gently, into his arms, his nose in the back of Severus's hair.  
  
Severus cried out instinctively, "No-" he broke free and stood, pausing when on his feet, looking at Regulus, confused as to why he was there. Nothing made sense. But the fear and anger that usually kept itself tight within his chest took this moment of lapsed reason to erupt. He was still panicked. What was he doing here? Out. Need out. Don't belong here. Run. Where? Out. Please. No.  
  
"Shhh, shhh ...." Regulus stood swiftly and knelt in front of Severus, "it's me, the beast is gone, the beast is gone, I swear."  
  
Snape's already barely stable world had just been turned upside down and inside out. Hogwarts was home. Hogwarts was where Severus was safe for the first time in his life. But that was wrong now. If it wasn't safe. Then it wasn't home. Then he didn't belong here. He didn't want to stay. "He's not. He's still out there."  
  
Regulus stood and scooped Severus into his arms, "Then let me take you where he cannot, cannot touch you. Ever." There was an eerie undercurrent in Regulus's voice, almost like the splitting of notes, something unnatural and furious, but just as quickly, it was gone.   
  
It was a delayed reaction for Severus.  _Regulus?_  "Regulus-" he gasped, wrapping his arms around the other young man, needing this, begging for it, just one moment of security.   
  
They were already out of the hospital wing, leaving Nurse Pompfrey to rail against her patients sudden absence alone. Distance folded in on itself and only flashes of landmarks inside the school flashed briefly, the main staircase, the Slytherin entrance, the hallway of books and then the soft mattress against Severus's back as he was laid down, Regulus covering him with his own body, brushing Snape's hair with his hand, lips against his cheek, murmuring in a soft, foreign language.  
  
"He tried to kill me." Severus frowned slightly as if he were reading the events of that evening on note cards he found on a floor.  
  
Regulus nodded, kissing his face, "I know, darling, my Severus ..." his lips were very soft, cool and calming against the panicked boy's feverish skin. "He will pay, beloved" Regulus soothed him, nuzzling his neck, "he will pay with pain, with agony for this, I promise to you ..."  
  
 _What's wrong with me?_  Severus thought, he had worked so hard to do things right, to be the best, to be smart and talented and have the answers, but still he was locked in basements, still he was pushed around, still, someone tried to kill him. He panicked again, "I don't understand …"  
  
"That ... thing, that foul, disgusting vermin is a perversion of animal and man, it attacked you, love ..." Regulus was calm, looking down at Severus, laying his cool, bare palm against Snape's sweating forehead. "You, thank all that is just, you have not been infected with it's poison and I will take care of you from now on, he will never, never bare his teeth to you again, I swear to you." The prince used his icy fingers to ease the bandage from Severus's shoulder, it still looked a little raw and the untorn flesh looked inflamed and bright pink, infected.  
  
Severus's eyes fell,  _don't you dare cry you bastard, don't you dare fucking cry. You're not worth a single tear, so don't you dare cry_. He turned his head to one side, resting his ear against Regulus's chest. "I was late … I'm sorry. I wasn't there to pick you up from the end of your astronomy class."  
  
"Shhh," he slid one arm under Severus's neck, "you are safe now, I am safe, that is all that matters. I'm going to take care of you, Severus," Regulus murmured hypnotically, raising the wrist of Severus's scratched arm to his lips, kissing it with closed eyes, "Would you like me to calm you?"  
  
Looking up, the white's of Severus's eyes were still angry, scared, and damn well not about to cry, he nodded, watching Regulus.  
  
"This will not hurt, not even a little, you will feel lighter," he explained slowly, "then blissful and sleepy, that is all, darling." Regulus kissed Severus's face again, softly, and lowered the shoulder of his hospital gown to fully reveal his wounds. The vampire's head lowered slowly and his eyes closed as he touched his lips to the scratches and kissed the raw flesh there, numbing Severus's skin before he allowed his teeth to penetrate the heart of his injury.  
  
"Hm-" Severus sighed softly, his eyes suddenly feeling heavy, "… Regulus …" he breathed, "you shall stay …" he breathed again, slower, "right?"  
  
Regulus nodded, taking Severus's hand as he fed on the damage that the werewolf had made, squeezing it in reply.  
  
Just as Regulus promised, Severus felt nothing, all he knew was that he felt Regulus touching his hand. Then blackness, a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Frowning in his sleep, Severus smelled something vial. He sat up in bed, bringing his hand to squeeze the bridge of his nose, "Regulus?" he shivered slightly. Summoning a shirt from the dressing room, the fabric flew across the room in a black blob until Severus caught it up in his fingers. He pulled the shirt on, over his arms, his shoulder, which ached terribly before buttoning himself up, "Regulus?" he stood.   
  
The large, dark door to the bathroom was open and one grey hand was visible on the floor for an instant before it moved as though someone had lifted the body.  
  
Even with all that had happened that night, one thing jumped clearly back into Snape's mind. It was his job to look after Regulus. "Regulus!" Severus burst in the door of the bathroom, not knowing what to expect.   
  
Regulus was unconscious, his forehead sweating and light grey-blue, resting against the shoulder of Albus Dumbledore, "Severus," the headmaster smiled a little, keeping his voice quiet, "I thought you might wake, but you belong in bed with your injuries ... even after Mr. Black's efforts to treat you, you must be weak." He walked with the young Black in his arms to the huge, dark divan, setting him down and covering him with an extra blanket that he summoned from an antique, polished trunk.  
  
"To treat me?" Severus drew back slightly, keeping his distance, more then a little disturbed to have seen the headmaster carry Regulus around like an injured pet, but even moreso because Regulus looked ill, terribly ill, "I don't understand, he was fine, what's wrong with him?" he half demanded.  
  
Dumbledore covered Regulus with the thick, deep green blanket and conjured a pillow behind the pureblood's head. "Regulus has, as I'm sure you are just finding out now, Mr. Snape, used his unusual abilities to do something rather amazing-" he looked at Severus and stood, walking to him as he explained, "he's completely extracted any infection that your attack may have left in your body. A task-" he added, "that would have taken Madam Pomprey weeks to ensure."  
  
Severus swallowed, standing his ground as the headmaster approached. He only took his eyes off the other man to glance to Regulus while the Black prince rested, absently touching his own shoulder at the thought of a werewolf infection. "Extract? He can't do that … werewolves and vampires are not compatible." Severus knew that vampires could endure any virus, any illness, even starvation, but they could not endure being tainted by another blood based curse such as is the case with werewolves.  
  
"No, they're not at all." Dumbledore nodded, ushering Severus back to Regulus's bed, "but, Severus, I assure you he looks very good for what he consumed, and I am very sure that he'll pull through when the healers arrive."  
  
"What healers?" Severus continued defensively, "Why …" his tone softened, "can you not do anything for him?"   
  
"Because," Dumbledore continued softly, sitting on the edge of Severus's bed, "I am not, despite the rumors, a vampire. But, I have two friends who are coming here very shortly who specialize in vampiric health issues."  
  
Severus's eyebrows finally moved up from frowning. He was, despite everything that was racing through his mind, a little amused by this comment.  _Of course you're not._ Severus wanted to assure the man with trademark-vampire-blue eyes. Folding his hands in his lap, Severus began to fidget slightly, picking at the tips of his fingers. He wasn't entirely sure that Regulus had ever socialized with another vampire before. He was unsure if the prince would regard the healers as strangers, or welcome guests, simply because of the condition they share in common. Furthermore, the only vampire Severus knew was Regulus, being a halfblood wizard, he did not even know if he was welcome to stay in what he usually perceived to be elitist company. "What do you think will happen?" Severus finally questioned, clearly valuing Dumbledore's opinion, even though the man had already said it was not something he was familiar with.  
  
"I think the healers will come, ask a few questions and then I'm not sure ..." he looked into Severus's eyes and smiled a little, "but I'm quite sure you will be permitted to stay. You are very important to Mr. Black."  
  
Though Severus did not feel very important. Even though Regulus had risked himself, something Severus did not take for granted. The years had been unkind to Severus, and whatever confidence the young man had built up, was now replaced by anger. He was angry, not because of the attack itself, but because he was wrong. Severus had thought himself young, creative, motivated, skilled … someone society would consider an asset. But he was wrong, he was expendable, and because he was wrong, he was angry. "May I speak with you about what happened this evening?" Severus quickly amended, speaking a little softer, "Only because … I do not blame Lupin."  
  
"Of course ... you feel well enough?" he asked, looking at Severus again, concerned.  
  
"Yes, fine." Severus was up, he wasn't about to rest now, not now. Somewhat coherent thoughts were coming to him, as were memories, and he would be damned if he were just going to lay down and rest when strangers came. "I want to say this now, before I confuse and doubt myself of my memory from this evening."  
  
Dumbledore conjured two cups of tea and handed one to Severus, "I'm listening."  
  
Severus held the cup in his lap, though looked at Dumbledore as he spoke, "Lupin looked surprised. He wasn't expecting to see me. I wasn't expecting to see  _him_. He was surprised, then he was scared, he told me to run. He told me, and all I could do was stand there and watch him transform." It was the closest Severus would get to admitting he was terrified, "It was terrible, but I do not blame him. I know enough about … I know he had no choice, he had no state of mind to choose."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "That's very insightful of you ..." he smiled a little, sadly, "Mr. Lupin was terrified when he woke this morning that he'd seriously injured you."  
  
Severus looked down for a moment, Remus wasn't wrong to worry. Though so far deep underground, Severus had no concept of time, but to hear that it was morning forced his hand a bit more, "Then I should be clear, sir." His tone was soft, deadly steady, "I do blame Sirius Black."  
  
Dumbledore's smile evaporated and he set his tea cup down, "Go on, please."  
  
"Sirius had said that he wanted to speak with me in private. He wanted to talk privately, because it was about his brother. So I went to meet him in the time and place he had described to me. I went there sir, I went there, and that is when I came upon Lupin during his transformation."   
  
"Did he say to meet him at the tree itself?"  
  
"Yes, the tree." But Severus laughed, though there was no humor to it, it was something sick, it was furious. "He knew exactly what he was doing. He knew that when he didn't show up, I would start to look for him down that damn passageway."  
  
"How did you know how to get into the tunnel?"  
  
"It was open."  
  
The headmaster nodded, "I see," his voice was unsettlingly quiet and Dumbledore took a measured, slow, even breath before he looked at Severus again, "I will certainly consider that. How are you feeling now?"  
  
Severus just shook his head, unable to answer. "They will come, even though it is day?"  
  
"Yes, they should, both are traveling from overseas but I believe they have their ..." there was metallic screech outside of the large door, like the sound of something very heavy being rolled down the ivory hallway and brakes stopping it.

There was a knock on the door and Mr. Filch panted through the wood, "Your guests, headmaster"

Dumbledore rose, "Thank you, Argus" and waited until he heard Filch's footsteps receded quickly before he opened the door and summoned in what looked like a giant wardrobe on wheels, closing the doors behind him.  
  
Severus crossed to the marble and granite fireplace. The dangerous warmth of the snapping fire was comforting to him with all these unknowns. He watched the cases which clearly kept Dumbledore's friends secure during travel. Though to Severus seemed to be a great risk, trusting that whoever was handling them during their journey would not simply open up the case during midday and let them burn.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, bowing to the wardrobe, "Ladies, how good to see you again."

The wardrobe was opened from the inside and a cloaked figure stepped out, wrapped in a dark, heavy black cloak, "Albus" the figure nodded, pulling the hood back to reveal a pretty face with green eyes and long, dark hair somewhat like Severus's.

Dumbledore bowed again with a smile, "Good to see you Katherine."  
  
Katherine had a look of iron determination in her chin and cheekbones, but it was a strength that did not lessen her femininity. She nodded to Dumbledore, then awaited her companion while noting the boy on the far end of the room.  
  
Severus looked on with some uncertainty. Should he introduce himself? Should he stay out of the way?   
  
Another woman stepped out of the wardrobe, her hood already down to reveal brilliantly red, straight hair, that was pinned up in a fashionable mess. "Katherine, we really need a pillow or two in there I'm not crossing the damned Atlantic in this glorified dresser again, we're just going to have to move to Brit-" she paused before taking in the two students and the headmaster who was smiling at her, "Hello, Albus, where's the boy?"  
  
Albus smiled, "Ah, Guinevere, how good to see you again, both of you. This is Severus, the young man who braved the initial attack, and this is Regulus ..." he indicated the sleeping boy on the divan.  
  
Severus bowed in greeting when he was introduced to the healers, though kept his eyes upon the women, responding to them more like they were hippogryffs then vampires. He didn't know what the rules were in this case, and so committed himself to mimicking Dumbledore's behavior.   
  
The dark haired woman removed her leather gloves and moved before the young prince, "How much has he expelled? All? None? Some? Unknown?"  
  
The red-headed vampire removed her dark green cloak and her black gloves before gliding over to Regulus, as Dumbledore replied, "At least some, I found him passed out in the lavatory after he expelled quite a bit of the toxin."   
  
From an inside her robe, Katherine produced what looked like a marble, though the inside looked to be liquid gold and liquid silver. Carefully she tapped a hole into the marble and held it close to Regulus's nose, "Come along now, surely this smells good to you?" she tempted the prince, letting the fumes of dragon and unicorn's blood drift into his nostrils.   
  
Regulus didn't respond for a moment, but then gasped a little, inhaling the fumes with a stir of his limbs.

The red-haired, white skinned vampire watched, conjuring a small box of vials and starting to mix two together, "That's a good sign," she murmured, keeping a long, thin needle between her teeth as she mixed the potions carefully.

Dumbledore watched with Severus as Guinevere bumped Katherine's shoulder with her hip, "Hey, he's still good and cyanotic, right?"  
  
"Mm-" Katherine nodded, pocketing her marble, withdrawing her hands from being so close to Regulus's face. "Regulus." She said very clearly, "Can you hear me? We are healers. Do you understand?"  
  
Regulus's eyes opened and he nodded shallowly, "Severus? Severus?" he repeated.

The red-haired woman smiled, looking over at Snape and then appearing suddenly at his side, guiding him over, "Come on, he wants to see you-" she whispered, "but don't hug him right now or he might crush you."  
  
"What?" Severus said softly, looking at the woman with wide eyes, shying from being led or guided by anyone else, despite anyone's best intentions. He looked to Regulus, his smile was brief, but sincere, hopeful.   
  
She smiled again, reassuring him in the way that she had that tended to stop babies from crying and animals from having a fit. "If he hugs you right now when he's scared," she continued, "he may not be able to temper his strength. He won't mean to, but a frightened vampire can be a little overwhelming, hmm?" The redhead conjured a small chair for Severus and offered it to him with strange gallantry.  
  
Severus sat, "Thank you" he said, though clearly he only had eyes for Regulus and his wellbeing, "I won't be in the way?"  
  
She shook her head, "No, but don't correct Madam Katherine or she'll behead you-" she joked, looking at Katherine as she said it.  
  
In turn, the dark haired woman smirked at her companion, but gave Severus a well practiced fierce look when he glanced over at her. Though while the boys had each other, she went to her companion's side and spoke frankly. "He has little strength, and I would not think of letting another twelve hours pass with the toxins within his body."  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, thought so too," the redheaded vampire sighed, sitting down between Severus and Katherine, rolling up her sleeve to reveal a thin arm, as white as Regulus's was now, "I didn't want to be awake during the trip home anyway" she murmured casually.  
  
Despite his warning earlier, Snape protested immediately, "What are you doing?!"  
  
"We have to get the toxins out of his body, lupine toxins ... this is the only way to do it" the frank, small red-haired vampire explained, almost sounding bored, "I have a certain tolerance for such things and Katherine is the only one skilled enough to do the transfer without turning both Mr. Black and I into boring, regular sort of dead people. Don't worry, we've done it before."  
  
Severus gave the woman a clear look,  _I'm not stupid, I know we need to get the toxins out._  "I'm sorry, I don't see how that helps. By giving him your blood, doesn't that just create more contaminants? How does that help get what he's already got, out?"  
  
The redhead raised an eyebrow,  _you asked,_  "I'm not giving him my blood, we're acting as a filter, I take his blood in one arm, my body absorbs the toxins and then Katherine gives him some of her own blood." She shifted a little closer to the dark haired healer who looked stern as she arranged for the procedure, laying her arm on Katherine's knees.  
  
Severus watched critically as Katherine slipped what looked to be a hair thin piece of metal under Guinevere's skin, a little round nub stuck out at the end, while the rest was delicately within the base of her wrist, then another, then another, working up her companion's arm until the dark vein throbbed in only one section of her arm, keeping the rest of it numb, her fingers unable to move. Then Katherine turned her attention to Regulus, taking up his arm and doing the same to the young prince.   
  
Regulus sighed, relaxing as the delicate needles penetrated his veins and the transfer began. The change was almost visible, the sickly blue cast left his skin second by second and seeped into the red-headed healer's skin, who began to sink lower and lower against the back of the armchair she was sitting in. The young Black prince's fingers flexed a little on his good arm and his eyelids fluttered.  
  
Katherine addressed the prince, "Please tell me your name."  
  
"R-" he swallowed, "where's Severus?"  
  
"Here-" Severus finally spoke up.   
  
"You're name, please."   
  
"Regulus ..." he murmured softly, turning his head towards Severus.  
  
 _Hi_. Severus mouthed with a light smile, excited by his immediate progress.   
  
"Can you tell me if you have an appetite?"   
  
"Arcturus Mirzam Achere Procyon Cygus Black ..." he continued faintly.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"The Sixth"  
  
 _Predictable_. Katherine sighed, clearly not thinking much on European traditions. "Again, can you tell me if you have an appetite?"   
  
He nodded a little, very slowly, "Mhmmm ..." he opened his eyes and looked at Severus smiling as much as he could manage now that his strength was returning.  
  
"Good." Katherine turned her attention to her companion, checking upon her condition.   
  
Severus just stared at Regulus,  _why did you do it?_  
  
The redheaded woman looked peaceful as though she were sleeping with wires in her arms, dark shadows lining her closed eyes.   
  
Katherine leaned over and whispered something in a strangely soothing language Severus was not familiar with. She pulled away, returning to Regulus, "Now, please focus. I need you to think back, right before you were too ill to continue, were you able to purge all of the toxins from your donor's body? Our efforts will be wasted if you cannot give me a confident answer."   
  
"Yes" he forced his eyes to open, certain, "yes, I made sure."  
  
"Good. Then just relax, and tell me if you have pains."  
  
Regulus managed to nod, "Just my head, a little ... dizzy ..."  
  
Katherine shielded her hand over Regulus's eyes, but untouching of his skin. "Pressure behind your eyes or your temple?"  
  
"Temple ..." he murmured, his fingers curling a little and then searching out Severus's hand, "Severus ..."  
  
"Here." Severus said again, reaching out, letting their fingers brush at first, before he held Regulus by the hand.  
  
He sighed, smiling a little as his fingers curled with Severus's, "I'm fine, I feel fine now, thank you."  
  
"Are you sure?" Severus asked, not masking the concern in his voice.  
  
"Yes, yes ..." Regulus turned his head, looking at Severus from under Katherine's hand with a smile.  
  
Katherine seemed able to put out most of the candles in the room with a look, dimming the light considerably for their comfort before she removed her hand and proceeded to open a small bottle, letting the quark pop off and drop to the floor. Placing her thumb over the top, she turned it on end, then back again. The contents oiled her finger, which she placed along Guinevere's lips.  
  
Guinevere breathed suddenly, shivering and stretching a little except for the needles in her arm as her lips went red under the oil, darker than her hair.  
  
Katherine smiled, _haven't forgotten about you_. "A little longer" she assured, though seemed to be speaking more to her companion then to Regulus.  
  
Regulus moved on the divan, trying to sit up. Severus looked far too pale for a human, but Regulus couldn't tell if that was from his injury or emotion.  
  
"Don't-" Severus protested, reaching out and touching his hand to Regulus's chest, wanting him to stay settled.   
  
Though as the time wore on, Katherine licked her lips and swallowed as her companion grew tired and weak while Regulus grew strong. Her green eyes were darkening, actually changing, she was growing hungry as she gave away her well harvested blood.   
  
Regulus calmed taking deep breaths, looking less and less ill as the clean blood filtered into his body, "Thank you," he managed, looking from Severus to Katherine, "are you ... related?" He was sure it was just his eyes, but the two looked oddly similar.  
  
Katherine smirked, "I doubt it."   
  
Severus glanced as minimally as possible to the woman. There was a strangely stern, hard resemblance. If she were a man, she would have looked like Severus's brother, and if he had been a woman, surely he would look like her younger sister.   
  
"Ah-" Katherine breathed easier as if something obvious had just happened, but Severus was unaware of any change, though she began to removed the pins and needles. "There now. Rest for eight hours before you feed." She half poked her companion in the side to get her attention.  
  
The dainty-looking, porcelain redhead who had swooned in the huge chair growled a little at the nudge in her stupor.  
  
"Hm." Katherine began packing away the few materials they had brought with them then drew Guinevere up into her arms, only to set her down within their traveling box. She moved to Regulus's side, _no more playing with wolves_. She smirked, producing what looked like a business card, except that it was blank to human eyes. She passed it to Regulus, "Should you require someone familiar."  
  
He nodded, accepting the card, "Thank you, Madam" Regulus nodded politely since he couldn't bow.

Dumbledore brought the red-haired woman her cloak and gloves, setting them down inside the traveling box, which elicited another, more vicious-sounding snarl from the apparently passed-out wisp of a vampire. The headmaster stepped back, amused, head-tilted, and faced Katherine with a bow, "Thank you, my dear, safe travels, and thank your dear companion when she wakes."  
  
Katherine nodded, "I shall. And perhaps we might visit another time, when the need is less dire." Then something unspoken was expressed, and Katherine smiled.   
  
Severus however took this opportunity to stand, facing the vampire. Both women had represented something odd, something kind, a trait he had not expected. "Thank you" Severus bowed deeply, for Regulus and himself, eyes down, expressing his trust and gratitude and respect.   
  
Though the woman simply nodded again, taking one last look at the rather unique room, the prince, knowing quite well what it would mean to have an advocate that was both wizard and vampire.   
  
"Getinthebox ..." the flame haired woman mumbled to Katherine, half-awake, "but no head-butting until I get rid of this headache ..." she whimpered a little like a wolf might when impatient and opened one eye, smiling a little at Severus, Regulus and Dumbledore. "See you" she sighed at the three wizards, her hand going out to Katherine's as the dark haired healer entered the wardrobe.  
  
The door closed and sealed itself from the inside the moment Katherine stepped in to join with her companion.   
  
Severus sat once more, taking up Regulus by the hand, "Will you be able to sleep?"

Regulus nodded, squeezing Severus's hand, "I'm almost asleep right now ..." he murmured.  
  
Guiding Regulus by his hand, Severus helped him to stand, circling his other hand just Regulus's elbow as he walked the prince over to his bed, "Would you like me to get you a change of clothes?"  
  
Regulus shook his head, leaning against Snape, head on his shoulder as they walked back to the bed.  
  
"Is there anything more you will need, either of you?" Dumbledore asked, faintly amused.  
  
Severus stiffened, even after the brief good bye to the vampire healers, Dumbledore had been ominously silent the entire time, Severus had mostly forgotten the headmaster was even there. "No sir." He said, pulling back the covers for Regulus to lay down.  
  
Regulus was crawling into bed, his eyes already mostly closed as he sagged against the mattress.  
  
Severus snuffed the candles from around Regulus's bed, promised him softly that he would return, but turned to Dumbledore. "Sir." He breathed out, then in again before he mastered enough confidence to show concern for someone else other then Regulus, "Is Lupin, alright?"  
  
A small, grateful smile crossed the headmaster's face, "He is, he'll be back to himself in a day or two. It's admirable of you to ask, Severus" he turned and exited the room, smiling again at the darkly adorable pair as he closed the door, the wardrobe that contained the healers long since wheeled out.  
  
Locking the door after the headmaster, Severus snuffed the rest of the candles, and with his learned night vision, maneuvered around the furniture and returned to Regulus in his bed.  
  
Regulus groaned a little and wrapped his arms around his companion, relaxing as their bodies touched, his knees behind Severus's knees. his chest and stomach against Snape's thin back.  
  
"Thank you" Severus addressed the darkness, Regulus, as he lay there. In his mind, Regulus had saved his life, though Dumbledore had mentioned that the school nurse could have taken care of it, after a rather intensive week. Regulus had done it all, he had sacrificed his own well-being to ensure that he did not suffer. It was a gift Severus had never received before. He did not know how to repay it, expect to give Regulus what he needed most in order to survive, more blood. And yet, he thought, surely there was something more.  
  
Regulus hugged Snape in the dark, breathing against the back of his neck before he kissed it, nuzzling the heavy black hair aside. "Are you alright?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes, Regulus, yes I am." Severus swallowed, licking his lips, "I'm pleased the healers came, and knew what to do. I didn't even know anything was wrong. I was scared for you Regulus."  
  
"I would have recovered" he murmured, closing his eyes.  
  
 _Please don't lie_. Severus closed his eyes, "Is that true?" he held his breath.  
  
The young prince paused, "I  _believe_  it's true" he sighed, kissing Snape's neck.  
  
Severus swallowed and nodded briefly. If it seemed that he was acting strange, it was because the thought of losing Regulus wasn't just painful, it was heart breaking. Which proved to Severus what he was still reluctant to admit, he cared about Regulus a great deal, he always had, and now with these new opportunities to express how he cared  _… I think … Regulus, I think I …_ Severus sighed, smiling a little as Regulus kissed him. Severus loved Regulus, even if he didn't know what love was, even if he was determined to not believe in it. He loved Regulus. A part of him knew it, even if he couldn't admit it. He shifted back slightly against the younger man.  
  
The vampire smiled at the feeling of Severus moving closer and kissed the side of his neck again, speaking softly, "I don't think I really ... thought about it before I decided to take the poison out of you. I didn't need to."  
  
"We're lucky, I think. I'll always have the scar, but we both have our health." Severus paused, before he tested, "We have each other."  
  
"We do ..." another kiss, softer and longer landed against the spot behind Severus's ear.  
  
"Mmm-" Severus sighed, smiling a little as he bowed his head forward, pushing his neck back to Regulus's lips.  
  
"I have you," he hummed into a kiss, "and you have me ..."  
  
"Yes."  _As long as I live._  Severus agreed.  
  
Regulus sighed, a long, satisfied sigh against Severus's mortal neck,  _as long as **I**  live._

**Author's Note:**

> co-authored. originally written for thestralskinphoenixtears


End file.
